fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KTXP
'''KTXP '''is the Paramount Television Network owned-and-operated station that serves the Dallas/Ft. Worth/Denton Area. It broadcasts on channel 53 and is owned by . History KTXP signed on the air back on July 17th, 1974 and signed on originally as an Independent and with the original call letters KLGQ. KLGQ remained as an Independent for 7 years up until 1981 when the station switched affiliations and call letters to the Paramount Television Network and the new call letters KTXP. KTXP has since been an affiliate of the Paramount Television Network. News/Station Presentation Current On-Air Staff (Year joined in Parenthesis) Mark Sanchez - News Director (also the news director for KEIT) *Christi Sanders - anchor; weekday mornings "Paramount 53 News This Morning" and "Paramount 53 News at Noon" (2005) *Louis Burgett - anchor; weekday mornings "Paramount 53 News This Morning" and "Paramount 53 News at Noon" (2008) *Natalie Jones - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (2007) *Jim Campfield - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (2005) *Faith Bruckus - anchor; weekend evenings (2009) Paramount 53 Weather Lab Meteorologists *Sharon Morrison - meteorologist; weekday mornings "Paramount 53 News This Morning" and "Paramount 53 News at Noon (2006) *Charlie Quince - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (2000) *Christian Davis - meteorologist; weekend evenings (2004) Paramount 53 Sportsdesk Team *Matt Stevens - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 10 (2006) *Trace Holman - sports reporter; weekend evenings (2012) Current On-Air Reporters *Candace Nelson - general assignment reporter (2007) *Darlene Amherst - general assignment reporter (2010) *Robert Lordsburg - general assignment reporter (2004) *Justin McCay - general assignment reporter (2006) *Marcus Withers - general assignment reporter (2008) *Terri Davidson - general assignment reporter (2008) News Themes *KTXP 1974 News Theme (1974-1978) *Move Closer To Your World - Mayoham Music (1978-1983) *The News Image & The News Image Plus - Tuesday Productions (1983-1991) *Palmer News Package - Shelly Palmer Company (1991-2011) *Image News - Gari Media (2011-Present) Station Slogans * "Your Home for Entertainment, News, and more!" (1974-May 1981) * "Paramount 53. The New Network." (May-September 1981) * "Paramount 53. We're Coming to You." (September 1981-1982) * "Paramount 53. You Can Count on Us!" (1982-1983) * "Paramount 53. Celebrate Every Moment." (1983-1984) * "Spend Every Day and Night with Us on Paramount 53." (1984-1985) * "We're the One You Can Count On. Paramount 53." (1985-1986) * "Paramount 53. The Biggest and the Best." (1986-1987) * "Paramount 53. We Dare to Be Different." (1987-1988) * "Paramount 53. We're Bringing it All to You!" (1988-1989) * "See the Best on Paramount 53." (1989-1990) * "Paramount 53. Dallas/Fort Worth's Favorite Choice." (1990-1991) * "We're the Best Network in North Texas. Paramount 53." (1991-1992) * "Paramount 53. It's Fun for You and Us." (1992-1993) * "North Texas Turns to Us! We are Paramount 53!" (1993-1994) * "Paramount 53. All the Best." (1994-1995) * "Paramount 53. Simply the Best." (1995-1996) * "Entertainment is Paramount 53!" (1996-1997) * "You Can Trust Us Day and Night! Paramount 53!" (1997-1998) * "You and Paramount 53. We Belong Together." (1998-1999) * "Paramount 53. Where the Good Times Are." (1999-2000) * "Paramount 53. It's A Whole New Thing!" (2000-2001) * "North Texans Trust Paramount 53." (used from September 11, 2001 until December 31, 2001) * "Paramount 53. Always Connected with You." (January 1, 2002-September 2002) * "Paramount 53. Let's Go!" (2002-2003) * "Let's Do This Together! You and Paramount 53!" (2003-2004) * "You and Me and Paramount 53." (2004-2005) * "Paramount 53 is a Wide World of Entertainment." (2005-2006) * "Feel the Good Vibrations of Paramount 53." (2006-2007) * "Paramount 53. Only The Best Will Do." (2007-2008) * "Paramount 53. Revolutionary Television." (2008-2009) * "Paramount 53. We're the Entertainers." (2009-2010) * "You Can See it All on Paramount 53." (2010-January 2011) * "Paramount 53. 37 Colorful Years." (January-September 2011) * "That Special Feeling is on Paramount 53." (2011-2012) * "Paramount 53. Oh What A Night!" (2012-2013) * "Paramount 53. It's All Right Here in North Texas." (2013-2014) * "Welcome Home (to a Paramount Night) in North Texas" (2014-2015) * "Something's Happening on Paramount 53!" (2015-2016) * "You've Got a Friend on Paramount 53." (2016-2017) * "Paramount 53. Share the Feeling." (2017-2018) * "Come Home to the Best, Only on Paramount 53!" (2018-2019) * "Your Spirit Awaits You on Paramount 53." (2019-present) Logos ktxp_news.png|KTXP News Open KTXP morning open.png|KTXP's Morning News Open Category:Channel 53 Category:Dallas Category:Fort Worth Category:Texas Category:Paramount Network Category:Paramount Network affiliated stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1974 Category:Former independent stations Category:Viacom Category:ViacomCBS